Triple S Series: Shadows of the Past
by Autobotschic
Summary: Halie and the Autobots are back in this new and exciting sequel to TransFormers: A New Autobot *Notice: This thing is as old as dirt, I'm redoing this series. Again.*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Personal Problems

A black Ferrari Enzo could be seen racing along a dirt road towards a large mountain range. That black Ferrari was me. I was known as Shadow Stalker, Quickclaw, or my most common name, Halie Witwicky.

I was different from any regular human. I discovered the Autobots, I had also killed some of their enemies, the Decepticons. But most of all, I could transform into four different forms. A black Ferrari Enzo like I was now, a giant robot wolf, a SR-71 " Blackbird",and a C-17 Cargo Carrier. A 12 year old human girl is my most common form besides my female robot form.

I raced along the dirt road -that was mostly abandon- towards my home, Autobot HQ. I a took a sharp, 90 degree angle turn at a giant boulder and off-roaded to a large rock formation called a table, or a mesa. I stopped at the east side of the mesa and honked my horn. The ground gave way five feet from me and I raced over and down the under ground passage.

I came into the main part of the vast base. See, Autobot base was parted into three squadrons. In the mesa was the part where the Autobots met, discussed things, and in the far left corner, trained new troops. This was the first squadron.

Then an underground tunnel to your right led into the personal quarters. This part was used for sleeping, or "recharging" and each Autobot had a personal room, kind off like a mini house. This was the second squadron.

The thrid squadron is concealed from all the new Autobots until they have been welcome into the " leader's circle," then they could be shown the third squadron. I was considered a new Autobot from many of my fellow soldiers, and only a handful of Autobots trusted me or are just gaining their trust. Optimus Prime, Arcee, Jazz, Ratchet, Hot Rod, Bumblebee, Kup, Hound, Sideswipe, and Silverbolt were among the few who trusted me completely.

I transformed- once I was completely in and the door had been shut- to my bigger, female robot self. I was almost as tall as Optimus Prime in my robot form, my coloring was black, and in some places, there was some silver or some yellow. " Any new news of any Decepticon traces?" I asked Optimus.

He turned around, his hands clasped together behind his back, and studied me carefully. " You have changed quite a bit since you went out scouting _days_ ago Halie," Optimus Prime observed.

I stood tall and nodded, I may still be a "new autobot" but Optimus Prime in my eyes was my father, and I strived to prove my worthiness to him. " Please, Optimus, call me Shadow Stalker when I am in my robot form," I persisted.

Optimus Prime did not smile but I could tell he was on the inside. Being the leader of a vast army was tiring work, I had found that out when I accidently accessed his mind a few solar cycles ago.

" Shadow Stalker, there has been no Decepticon traced since the battle seven solar cycles ago, but there has been some interferences on the west side of the canyon, some human was killed, and the murderer is going by the name of 'Scrapmetal terminator' could you stop him so we can focus on the Decepticons?" Optimus Prime asked calmly.

If I was human, my mouth would have been agape. Seriously? 'Scrapmetal terminator'? I knew who it was the moment I heard Scrap. It _**had**_to be my most hated enemy, Taylor Scraplet. He was the human jerk who had gave me a silvery scar that ran from my shoulder down the my wrist.

" My pleasure Optimus, it is a great opportunity to dispose of that wretched Taylor Scraplet," I said, growling on _Taylor Scraplet_. By the allspark, did I _hate_ that kid.

Optimus prime nodded pleased. " You may go to your personal quarters Shadow Stalker, come to me in the morning for more instructions about disposing of Taylor Scraplet," Optimus Prime said calmly.

I nodded, and Optimus turned back around towards Perceptor, who was working on a new weapon. I turned around and walked through the passage on my right to the living quarters. Since I was one of the only females in the base besides Arcee, it was common to get stopped and asked out for a drink of Energon.

Tonight's love-struck Autobot was no other than Hot Rod, the Autobot I had saved in battle _so_ many times, I had lost count. " Hey Shadow, want to go out for a glass of Energon?" asked Hot Rod cooly.

" Sorry Hot Rod, I just got back from scouting, so not tonight. Maybe some other time? If you excuse me, I have to go attend my personal duties," I whispered to him. Hot Rod frowned but agreed. He kissed my cheek before he continued walking towards his own living quarters.

As soon as he was out of hearing range, I giggled. Not because I was love struck or anything, but because I had been waiting for him to ask me the day I got my robot form. So far, Cliffjumper, Mirage, Rollbar, Blaster, Sideswipe, and Air Raid had asked me for a drink of Energon. And I just knew_ Hot Rod _wouldn't miss the chance to get me to go out with him to prove I liked him better than the others.

I walked into my personal room and sat down on my chair in front of my computer. My room was laid out a little like this: I had a giant computer in the far right corner, a human-sized bed in the back left corner, a large wall to my right covered with weapons, and on my left wall was a giant sound system.

I typed quickly and silently on my computer, recording all I had seen on my days absent from base. Perceptor suddenly came into a video link.

" Shadow Stalker, you are needed immediately in the first squadron," commanded Perceptor.

" Be there right away Perceptor," I relied. Perceptor disappeared from the screen and the computer hummed quietly. I turned it off and walked out of my personal quarters quickly and silently.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thief in the Base

When I was about half way through the underground tunnel, I could sense the worry and the fear in all the Autobots ahead of me. I quickly transformed into the black Ferrari Enzo and sped down the tunnel, coming to the first squadron much faster than I would have been walking.

My engine roared as I came soaring through the air out of the tunnel. I transformed before I landed and trotted quickly to Hound's side. I looked at the damaged base, almost everything was destroyed.

_Hound! How could this have happened? _I asked in the mental link I now shared with every Autobot.

_Someone broke in and ransacked the place_ replied Hound, worry clearly in his voice.

_That I can see, why wasn't the alarm sounded? _I asked. Hound shook his head. I sighed and turned my attention to Optimus Prime standing in front of us.

" As you can all see, Autobot Base was destroyed by an unknown source just recently, if it wasn't for Kup, we might not have ever known. But as Kup was telling us, the source was smaller than an Autobot, so it might have been one of Soundwave's cassteticons, but we can not be sure," Optimus announced,

I wave of furry crashed on me. I knew who did this, and that certain _human_ would die for it to. I turned around silently and quickly trotted off to my personal quarters.

As I was nearing Optimus Prime's quarters, I heard an unfamiliar sound. I turned into my wolf form- known as Quickclaw- and prowled forward. I lifted my head just enough so one eye showed, and what did I see? Just what I thought I would. At Optimus Prime's computer was none other than Taylor Scraplet.

Oh, I was furious. I charged into the room and grabbed Taylor Scraplet by his shirt. I whipped my head and let go, sending Taylor flying through the air. I grabbed him in my jaws again and growled, keeping him in a trance so he wouldn't struggle.

I was growling all the way back to the meeting, holding the squirming Taylor Scraplet in my jaws. As I approached the first squadron, Taylor Scraplet turned around and hit me on the nose, thinking I would let him go. I didn't, I just clamped on harder to his shirt.

I came up out of the tunnel and trotted through the assembled Autobots to Optimus Prime. I stood in front of him in Quickclaw form, and looked into his eyes. I then dropped Taylor Scraplet before Optimus Prime, when he tried to run away I growled violently and shoved him down with my massive paw.

" Found the cause of this mess hacking into your computer in your personal quarters Optimus," I growled. Optimus Prime looked down at the scared Taylor Scraplet with a hint of humor.

" Good job Shadow Stalker, you may report back to the line," whispered Optimus Prime. I nodded quickly and transformed into my female robot form and walked back to the line in five big strides. I stood in the front row and I felt a pat on my back. I turned around and saw Kup patting my back and Arcee and Hot Rod giving me a good job. I nodded quickly and turned back to Optimus Prime and the now trembling Taylor Scraplet.

" Who sent you and why are you here?" asked Optimus Prime, and by the sound of his voice, not calmly either.

" I-I-I-I came on m-m-m-my own commands, b-b-b-bu-b-but a friend named Starscream said if I do i-i-i-it, I would get a thousand bucks," stammered Taylor Scraplet.

All the Autobots growled violently and started yelling and him, I didn't. I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. Optimus Prime silenced the other Autobots with a quick but silencing stare, then turned back to Taylor.

" You are to great a threat to leave this base, therefore you will be staying until you tell the _entire_ truth, Shadow Stalker, take him to the brig," commanded Optimus Prime.

" Yes Optimus," I replied. I walked up to Optimus Prime and picked up Taylor Scraplet. I held him by the back of his shirt and walked out of the room and down through the underground tunnel. I walked about 6 miles-half way- until I transformed into Quickclaw and trotted behind Taylor Scraplet.

When he paused I growled and nudged him with my muzzle. He turned around and stared at me. " Who are you really? Your eyes looked familiar," whispered Taylor Scraplet. I growled and bared my fangs.

" I'll tell you when your locked in the brig, now move it before I set my fangs on you!" I growled. Taylor Scraplet turned on his heels and jogged down the tunnel. I trotted silently after him, smirking with happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hot Rod Tries His Luck

We got to the brig and I pushed Taylor Scraplet inside and activated the Energon bars. " So you want to see who I really am eh Taylor Scraplet?" I asked mockingly. Taylor nodded and I smiled baring my fangs. I transformed into my human self.

" Better Taylor?" I asked mockingly. Taylor Scraplet's eyes were bulging and his mouth was agape, looking for words. I smirked and walked away, leaving that poor excuse for a human in the dark. But the best part was this, Taylor Scraplet is afraid of the dark _and_ has claustrophobia. I transformed back into Shadow Stalker and walked back to my personal quarters, not surprised to see Hot Rod nervously fiddling with his hands outside my door.

" Hey Hot Rod, what brings you here tonight?" I asked. Hot Rod jumped with surprise at the sound of my voice.

"I just wanted to ah, um, thank you for ah, capturing the ah, um, human," explained Hot Rod nervously. I chuckled quietly.

" That's not why you came, I can sense your not yourself," I replied with a teasing tone in my voice.

Hot Rod sighed with defeat. " Okay, you got me, I wanted to see if you had changed your mind about going out with me. I have a buddy who can get us in to a great place for free!" Hot Rod pleaded nervously. I opened my mouth to reply when my advanced audios picked up the whistling of a missile coming our way.

" Missile! Get Down!" I yelled shoving Hot Rod to the ground. I had him down astro seconds before the missile flew over us.

I got up quickly and looked around. Wheel Jack and Perceptor were running down the hallway towards us. "Shadow Stalker! Hot Rod! Are you okay?" asked Wheel Jack.

I flicked off a piece of metal from my wrist and smiled quickly at Perceptor and Wheel Jack.

" I see the new weapon works, just try improving your aim a bit Wheel Jack," I said teasingly.

" You're just lucky it missed you Shadow! Perceptor, angle it a bit to the right twenty degrees. " joked Wheel Jack.

"Jeesh Hot Rod, what did you do to your face plates?" asked Perceptor. Hot Rod groaned and I quickly replied.

" I pushed Hot Rod down so he wouldn't get blown up by your missile," I stated. Wheel Jack smiled and punched Hot Rod lightly.

" Got pushed down by a girl eh Hotty?" teased Wheel Jack. Hot Rod was on his hands and knees flicking some of the shrapnel off of him, glaring at Wheel Jack.

" Like you haven't before Jackie, and besides, Shadow Stalker has the strength of a man," growled Hot Rod. I chuckled quietly and turned to Perceptor.

" Your missile is at the end of the corridor, laying in the left corner, better go get it before Optimus finds it," I warned. Wheel Jack and Perceptor rushed off to retrieve the missile and I helped Hot Rod up.

" Ever thought 'bout training your audios to be more advanced?" I asked. Hot Rod glared at me.

" No I haven't, but now I'm thinking about it," he said sharply.

" Hey, I just saved your life. Come to my quarters and we can talk 'bout this," I replied quickly. Then Hot Rod stood up slowly and I saw his injured knee and his back. " And fix your wounds," I added.

I laid Hot Rod's arm behind my head and over my shoulder to keep him from falling down and I pretty much dragged him to my quarters.

Once we got into my quarters I carefully helped Hot Rod into one of my chairs and fished out my medical bag. I decided to start with his back, than his knee.

" Hot Rod, move over to the table over there and lay down," I instructed. Hot Rod did what he was told and I looked over his back wounds. Nothing to serious, just some turned up metal plates. I took out a medical laser and laid it next to Hot Rod's head. Then I pushed the jagged metal back into place and sealed it shut with the medical laser.

" Are you okay Hot Rod?" I asked as I heard him groan.

" Ya, that just hurt a bit," he replied quickly.

" Okay, now I need you to sit up so I can fix your knee," I whispered patting his shoulder. He did as I asked an I soon was bent over his leg and working on his knee.

" There we go, try standing up. I'll go get us some drinks," I whispered. Hot Rod nodded and slowly, ever so slowly, got up from my medical table.

I walked to the back of the room and opened a human sized door. I transformed into my human self and walked in my giant food container. I picked out some high quality Energon for Hot Rod and I, then came back in my room and transformed back into Shadow Stalker.

I handed Hot Rod the Energon and took a small sip of mine. None of us spoke for some astro seconds, then Hot Rod broke the silence.

" Shadow?" Hot Rod asked.

" Yes?" I replied.

"Thanks," he remarked.

" Your welcome. Now are we gonna play the one word game or we going to talk?" I remarked teasingly.

Hot Rod turned his head towards me and smiled. " You know, you are as strong as one of us guys, I really meant that," whispered Hot Rod.

I chuckled and responded through are mental link teasingly. _I had a feeling something that serious would be true. Guys don't like to admit that us women are stronger than them. It takes a real mech to say something like that. _

Hot Rod's happiness was sent in waves through the link. _Ya, I'm a real mech alright. But you want to race? I have always wanted so see if I'm faster than a Ferrari! Besides, all the Autobots are probably in recharge mode so they won't be bothering us. _Hot Rod said through the mental link.

I shook my head. _It would be to risky Hot Rod. But we can race tomorrow when I go scouting again, you can come with, and then we can race. _I replied mentally.

Hot Rod let out a large sigh. " Fine, I have to go, thanks for the drinks," replied Hot Rod as he left quickly. I couldn't quite understand why he left in such a hurry. I wanted to follow him but sleepiness was overpowering me. I transformed into my human self Halie, and laid down in my bed and slept through the whole night, not even realizing

I was not alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Found Again

I heard mumbling, then the sound of foot steps. My eyes fluttered open to see Kup, Hound, Hot Rod, Ratchet, Jazz, and Optimus Prime staring at me with concern. I rolled off my bed and tried to stand up. Then I banged my head against my bed post.

" What's going on here?" I asked rubbing the back of my head. Jazz shook his head.

" I don't know Hotty, don't seem like she is in trouble," Jazz observed, rubbing the back of his neck. The other Autobots -minus Hot Rod- nodded in agreement.

" I'm not in trouble, you guys go back into recharge mode. I'm fine and safe here," I replied.

" That's what ya think _Halie_," sneered a voice behind me.

"Tay..." I shouted, but I was cut off by Taylor jumping out from behind my bed and pressing a knife to my throat. I fought hard against him, thrashing wildly. Taylor just pressed the knife harder to my neck, getting a small little red rope of blood dripping from my neck.

The Autobots jumped forward to free me but Taylor pressed the knife harder to my throat cutting off my breathing.

" Grr, rawr! Ahh ha ah ha ah ha," I panted. Taylor smirked at the Autobots in front of him.

" Halie is mine guys, back off and get out or she dies!" yelled Taylor Scraplet.

" You might have Halie in a death hold, but you can't have Quickclaw contained," I growled as I tried to transform into Quickclaw. I couldn't transform with Taylor holding me in a death grip, but a small form raced in from the hallway and let out a fierce roar.

The small form tackled Taylor to the ground and I quickly transformed into Quickclaw. " Okay okay, you got him! He's mine now but thank you for saving me," I growled pushing away the little form. I found it kind of squishy, and I quickly pushed it away.

I placed a paw on Taylor then turned my attention to the small form quivering at the head of my bed. " I really meant that thank you," I said.

The form nodded. " I would do anything to save my best friend, you should know that Halie," the form replied.

I was shocked if this really who I thought it was. " Alexis?" I whispered. The form nodded. " Alexis! Primus, how did you get in here?" I asked astonished.

Alexis stood and walked over to me. She put her hand on my shoulder and looked at me smiling. I smiled back, and Taylor tried to push my paw off of him.

Without looking down I growled at Taylor and pushed down harder. He stopped squirming and growled at me. I turned my head and growled back at him, baring my teeth.

He shut up instantly, and I bent down and picked him up by his shirt with my jaws. " Bad choice Scrapy, I'm sure my guys here would love to get a piece of you for interrupting their recharge mode," I growled.

Taylor gulped. " Catch Ratchet," I growled. I flung my head towards Ratchet and he caught Taylor with ease.

" Shall we see how he likes my wrench?" Ratchet asked clearly enjoying himself. I smiled pleased, the guys were on the same page as me.

" Prime, may we?" Hot Rod, Kup, and Hound said in unison. Optimus Prime looked like a statue, I could get into his mind to see what he was thinking, but that might earn me a strip of my rank. And I was NOT going to be removed from seventh in command to no rank at all, I worked WAY to hard to gain that rank from all the other bots.

Finally, after what seemed like breems, Optimus answered. " I think you guys could do better than that, why don't we call a meeting and ask what Sideswipe and Sunstreaker could do to him?" Optimus Prime said grinning audio to audio.

Were my audios failing me or did Optimus Prime just agree to _torture_ my arch enemy? A _human_ to make it even better. I smiled evilly. " Boys, you know what to do!" I growled happily.

" Oh oh oh! Can I come too?" Alexis piped up. I jumped high, I forgot she was even there.

" Ya sure thing Alexis, Hop on my back," I said lowering down. Alexis jumped and landed between my shoulder blades and me, Alexis, and the other Autobots headed out my quarters to call a meeting.

Once all the Autobots were in the meeting room- known as quadrant three- Optimus Prime spoke.

" Taylor Scraplet has gotten loose and we have gained a new friend by the name of Alexis," Optimus Prime began, Alexis waved atop my shoulders and Optimus Prime continued, " Sideswipe and Sunstreaker I want you two to find the most disturbing and violent prank and play it on this young man here," Optimus finished holding up Taylor.

The twins stepped up grinning wickedly. " With pleasure Prime," Sideswipe replied grinning.

" As long as I don't scratch my paint again," Sunstreaker mumbled.

I grinned evilly and growled with happiness. Justice was being served finally after all these years. Alexis climbed off of my shoulder and stood by my side smirking.

" Sides, you still got that anti-gravity spinner?" I barked.

Sideswipe grinned evilly catching on quickly. " Of course Shadow, do you have a plan?" Sideswipe remarked smirking.

" Wait a sec, we gonna strap the squishy onto the anti-gravity spinner? If we are I am _so_ not touching it, it will get it's oily flesh on my paint," Sunstreaker said rubbing his helm.

I growled and if I was in robot mode, I would have smacked my forehead.

" Seriously Sunny?" Sideswipe asked smacking his brother.

" You SCRATCHED my PAINT!" Sunstreaker yelled punching Sideswipe. Sideswipe ducked and Sunstreaker toppled over on to him, engaging in a twin fight, _again_.

I was getting annoyed and growled warning. The twins didn't stop fighting so I jumped up and knocked Sunstreaker off Sideswipe and swiped him on the shoulder.

" Ahh! Quickclaw you scratched my paint! That's twice in, like, three minutes!" Sunstreaker yelled trying to push me off. I growled and snapped my jaws warningly.

" Shadow, that's enough," Optimus Prime said tapping my shoulder. I jumped off Sunstreaker and left him there crying like a baby.

I walked over and sat beside Optimus, growling at Sunstreaker. " Shadow Stalker that is quiet enough of that," Optimus Prime said quietly.

" Sorry Optimus," I whispered quietly. I saw Optimus's eye flicker quickly with amusment.

_No need for apologies Shadow Stalker, could you go check my computer to see how much damage Taylor did to it? _Optimus asked through are link we shared.

_I would be delighted, Optimus. _I replied while searching over Taylor for any weapons._ Optimus he has a pistol in his back pocket. _I said seconds later.

_Relieve him of it, _was the answer I got back. I jumped quickly onto Taylor forcing him down on his stomach and tore open his back pokect. I grabbed the pistol and crushed it between my jaws.

" Try to pull the wool over are optics again Taylor and I will do the same to you I just did your pistol," I growled. Taylor gulped and replied with an uneasy ya sure Halie.

I growled pleasantly and lifted my paw off him. He slithered away and Ironhide grabbed him swiftly. " Punk," He growled. Taylor gulped.

I transformed into Shadow Stalker and laied a hand on Optimus Prime's shoulder. "I'll go check your computer Optimus," I whispered before walking off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Captured

I walked into Optimus's computer room to find a mech sitting at his computer typing on it. I transformed into my wolf form and stalked forward. I made sure my black form was invisable in a dark corner and growled, causing the mech to jump and fall back into the ground.

" Why are you hear!" I demanded. The mech looked around wildy and I saw the familer form a a certain Decepticon jet I absolutly hated.

" Starscream, your scrap metal," I growled launching myself at him. I landed square on his chest and scratched out an optic, cursing in Cybertronian all while doing this.

" You! Your that slagger that injured Megatron so badly!" Starscream growled grabbing my shoulders and pushing me underneath him. I growled and yelped as he applied presher and I quickly tried to transform into Shadow Stalker. I kicked up at Starscream catching him off guard and launched him into the back wall, giving me time to quickly transform and blast Starscream with a cannon Ratchet had installed on my shoulder.

CLANK!

I smacked him across the face before radioing for help.

_**" **__Shadow Stalker to Hound," _I said loudly through me comm link.

_ " Hound in, what do you need Shadow?" _Hound replied moments later.

"_ I found a certain mech, Starscream, trying to hack into Prime's computer," _I replied tapping my wrist absent mindly.

_" Oh wow, I'll get Prime for ya," _Hound said quickly.

_" Thanks H-" _I was cut off by Starscream grabbing my neck and squeezing it hard. I gasped and arched up, trying to swing around and punch him. I didn't have any luck, and Starscream grabbed my waist and I screamed kicking at him.

_" Shadow! What's happening!"_ I heard Hound reply scard.

_" Starscream's...got...me!" _I gasped. I remember hearing Starscream cackle before I offlined.

( Normal POV, Squadrent 3)

" Slag it! Starscream's got Shadow Stalker!" Hound yelled suddenly frighting every bot near him.

Optimus Prime's head whipped up from looking down at Taylor Scraplet. " What!" Optimus practically roared.

Hot Rod transformed and sped down towards Prime's quarters followed quickly by Mirage, Ratchet, and Wheel Jack.

Optimus practically ran to his quarters follwed by his troops not far behind. _Primus, _please_ don't let Shadow Stalker be hurt._ Optimus thought to himself.

( Optimus Prime Flashback)

" Orion! Jeesh, you could have told me you would have been here today!" Shadow Stalker scolded stalking up to him.

_Jeesh no wonder they call her Shadow Stalker, she stalks like a panther and she moves like a shadow! _Orion thought to himself.

" Shadow! I thought I'd never see you again!" Orion Pax replied back.

Shadow Stalker ran up to Orion and threw herself on him and hugged him, then backed off and punched him on the shoulder.

" _That _was for leaving me with those creeps," Shadow Stalker said after she punched him, Orion rubbed his shoulder and murmed an "Ouch". Shadow Stalker then kissed Orion on his cheek. " And _that _was for not whining like Perceptor does when I do that," Shadow Stalker said smiling.

Orion Pax gave Shadow Stalker a quick hug. " Missed you Stalker," Orion whispered.

" Missed ya Orion," Shadow Stalker whispered back. Shadow Stalker then pulled away.

" Sorry Orion I know this is the first time we saw each other, in like, _vorns_, but I got to go help Chorima with a little Ironhide ordeal," Shadow Stalker whispered before walking away and waving at him.

" Do not worry Shadow Stalker, we will find each other again, and then I will never let go," Orion whispered before turning and leaving.

( End Optimus Prime flashback)

Now here he was running for the life of Shadow Stalker to reach her again. Primus, did that girl get into a_ lot_ of trouble. Then he heard a scream that stopped him cold in his tracks.

"Shadow Stalker!" he heard Hot Rod yell from some ways ahead of them. Optimus transformed into his truck mode and sped the remaining mile to his quarters.

Optimus quickly reached his quarters and peered in. Everything but his computer was destroyed. A puddle of gleaming purple-Optimus reconziged as Energon- in the far corner of his room. He walked heavily over to the corner and saw Hot Rod crouching by a still form.

" Shadow, Shadow you need to get up, Shadow!" Hot Rod whispered urgently. Optimus put a comforting hand on Hot Rod's shoulder.

" She will be fine Hot Rod, don't worry," Optimus said quietly dimming his optics.

" Ratchet! Get over here now!" Hot Rod bellowed looking up from Shadow Stalker. Ratchet quickly hurried over to Hot Rod's side and began working on Shadow Stalker's still form.

" Oh, Primus Ratchet. Faster!" Hot Rod yelled fidling with his fingers staring at Shadow Stalker.

_Wheel Jack, take Hot Rod away, he is going to get to worked up if he stays much longer. _Optimus said through the comm.

_Right away Prime_ Wheel Jack replied.

"Hot Rod, back away and give Ratchet room to work," Wheel Jack said tugging on Hot Rod's shoulder.

Hot Rod hissed and pulled away from Wheel Jack's touch. He stood up and spun around and growled at the other bots.

" Get away from her," Hot Rod growled stalking forward. The other Autobots took an uncertain step backward.

" Hot Rod calm down," Optimus whispered gently.

Hot Rod spun violently around and growled at Optimus. " Don't tell _me_ to _calm down _Prime," Hot Rod hissed violently. A loud crash sounded sending all the bots to the floor.

" I believe I forgot someone, sorry for not knocking," Starscream growled picking up Shadow Stalker.

" Leave...her...be...Screamer," Hot Rod hissed painfully.

Starscream hissed before taking off with Shadow Stalker dangling in his arms.

" No! Shadow Stalker!" Optimus and Hot Rod yelled in unison.


	6. Chapter 6

( Shadow Stalker's POV)

My optics slowly onlined and I heared the whoosh of air running past me. My head snapped up and caught Starscream smirking down at me, then I looked down ad saw I was dangling in Starscream's grip about 10,000 miles above ground.

" Oh slag," I murmured. I could feel my aching wings pointed up and I quickly came up with a plan. _If Starscream is as insane as I think he is, I should be able to get him to drop me or loosen his grip with a single risky move._

I thought to myself. _But, if I don't get away..._ I trailed off having a flashback.

( Shadow Stalker Flashback)

" Orion! To your left! Ugh, not right, left! Left! to your left!" I yelled pointing the other direction.

" Shadow Stalker how about helping me instead of pointing directions!" Orion yelled at me blocking an oncoming swipe from Barricade.

" I don't have any...hold that thought!" I yelled ducking as a fist zoomed dangerously close past my head.

" Slag it, do I need to do everything around here?" I whispered while fist fighting with Sideways.

I glanced over to see Barricade standing over Orion smirking.

" Orion! Slag you Sideways!" I yelled slugging Sideways in the head causing him to stumble back a ways.

I ran over to Orion and Barricade and ran into Barricade head on causing him to go flying across the Cybertronian forest and smashing into a building.

I lifted Orion across my shoulder and heard a moan.

" Shadow behind you," Orion moaned.

I ducked and slammed a first into the solid stomach of Megatron. " Slag..." I trailed off transforming and taking Orion with me. I placed Orion some ways away from the damaged labortory and zoomed back to fight Megatron.

He was standing with Starscream facing the other way.

I took a deep breath and picked up a gun laying near me. I aimed at Megatron and pulled the trigger. A loud bam could be heard and Megatron whipped around and caught the bullet and flug it towards me.

The bullet hit me in the leg and I crumpled to the ground wounded, alone, and with two of the most dangerous and insane Decepticons standing over me.

I was lifted up by Megatron's gruff hands and heard the familer voice of Orion.

" Not today Megatron," Orion said, but his voice was lower and more superior than before.

Megatron dropped me and looked stunned. " Who are you?" He asked taking a step back.

" Optimus Prime, your worst nightmare," Orion said blasting Megatron.

( End Shadow Stalker Flashback)

Well, I had to start to put my plan into gear so I looked up and smiled brightly at Starscream.

" You have to be the most handsome and well-formed Decepticon," I said tracing his chest plates. Starscream actually shivered and started to fly down towards a forest.

" You have that right femme," he replied growling.

I giggled and continued to flirt with Starscream. He was a jerk, and I was only doing this to get free mind you. I didn't really like him. Primus, I'd rather be offlined before I even thought about being bonded with him.

Starscream landed and set me down, but I was still in his grip. He grabbed my chin and forced my face to look up with his. His face rushed forward and forcefully kissed me. I didn't kiss back but rather tried to pull away.

Starscream pulled back and pulled me closer to him. " Megatron wants you to breed a new army with him, but I think you would be better off with me," He replied pulling me to his chest.

I shivered and replied trying not to loose myself and start freaking out. " You are right Screamer, but it would be much better if you let me go," I replied tracing his chest plates.

That dumbhead actually let go! I smiled and ran off transforming into a SR-71 " Blackbird" and flew away as fast as I could towards base. Starscream tried to follow me but as most people know, the form I was in right now was the fastest plane ever built. So ya, I left Starscream in my dust.

" Stupid slagging creep!" I yelled furiously trying to curve around the missiles Starscream was shooting at me.

I then saw three meterors coming down at us. " Great timing," I growled turning around and shooting a few missiles at Starscream. The three metors landed not far away from our battle and I swooped down to see them.

What I saw shocked both of both me and Starscream. The metors transformed into... Cybertronian femmes?


	7. Chapter 7

I was still dumbfounded by the femmes being here and I transformed into my bipedal mode and swooped down to them. I was shocked to see 3 of the 5 femmes Optimus had me guard on Cybertron when I was a complete giant robot.

" Firestar? Chromia? Flare up?" I gasped. I then heard Starscream come up behind me, so I swung my elbow back and elbowed him straight in the face. He staggered back, then I turned around and shot him in the chest.

He landed in a field about 40 feet away, then growled, transformed, and took off. " S-s-Shadow Stalker?" Firestar asked walking up to me. I nodded and playfully slapped her shoulder.

Firestar staggered and I helped her up. I just figured something out, I am around the mechs _way_ to much. " Sorry Firestar, so used to doing that when I go up to Ironhide or Jazzman," I said stepping back so the other two femmes could get out of the hole.

" If you even think about touching my Hide, I'll have to blast you," Chromia growled climbing out of the hole. I chuckled and saw the femmes were at the moment only protoforms.

" We need to get you some alt. modes," I urged the femmes towards the highway, " Go look there, your sure to find something you'll like. The Triplets nodded and walked towards the highway, I followed in the rear looking for any more Decepticons.

The Triplets each took on a motorbike form, Firestar was orange, Flare Up red, and Chromia was purple. I chuckled at the color Chromia choose. " Purple Chrome? I would have thought blood red, black or a deep blue knowing you," I said, transforming into my ferrari Enzo alt. form.

" Slaggin' Primus Shad! You must have _all_ the mechs _drooling_ over you with that smexy alt. form!" Flare Up gasped, as the Triplets transformed into their new forms.

" Nope, I have a happy independant femme. Unlike some Cybertronians * cough cough Flare Up cough cough*," I chuckled starting to slowly drive away.

The triplets slowly followed after me.

( 30 minutes later... On a wooded road near Tranquility...)

" Firestar, you and Flare Up are single correct?" I asked, nearing Tranquility where we would meet up with Sideswipe and fly to Diego Garica.

" Ya... why?" Firestar asked, Flare Up giggled and moved towards a silver Audi.

" Why, arent you a handsome mech!" Flare Up giggled to the car.

The car roared it's engines and sped up to swerve in front of me. "Wait a second... Triplets take cover now!" I commanded as the Audi turned 180 degrees and transformed into Sidesways.

" Woo hoo!" A yell from the back seat sounded. Alexis popped into my view from the dash board.

" Gah! Alexis do you know how dangerous this is for you?" I screamed at her, avoiding the feet of Sideways.

" Not enough!" Alexis yelled jumping out of me and landed on Sideway's feet.

" ALEXIS!" I screamed transforming. Alexis had pulled out a pocket knife and was hacking away at the wires in Sideway's foot.

" Stupid! Human! Fleshy! Brat! Gah! Slag you to the Pit!" Sideways growled reaching towards Alexis. I growled and transformed into my wolf form and leaped at Sideways.

I landed square on his chest, and since I was about the size of a bus, knocked him down on his back. I lashed at his face, his neck, anything I could reached. I growled and unfurled my lime green metal wings and slashed him with those.

I leaped up and snapped out my wings, catching a breeze and swooped up above Sideways. " Stupid slaggin Decepticons can't even give me a good fight now a days," I yawned, circling above him.

" You want a fight, you got one," Sideways growled, then he leaped up.

Ah, stupid Decepticons go for every trick in the book. I floated around Sideways's hand and then tucked my wings close into my body and streaked towards his foot.

Alexis had managed to cut three of the four main wires in his legs. " Alexis. On. NOW!" I yelled, and Alexis hopped on my back. As soon as we were about to hit the ground, I snapped up my wings and gently floated upwards. Sideways was laying on the ground moaning and glaring at the two of us.

" Ah, good times, good times," Alexis sighed, holding onto my metal fur on my neck as we soared to find Chromia, Firestar, and Flare Up.

We both knew what Alexis meant.

( Shadow Stalker and Alexis Flashback)

Halie Witwicky and Alexis Key were walking down the hall of the Middle School.

" I'm telling you Alexis, the TransFormers are real!" Halie persisted, bringing up an argument that was a favorite past time of the two girls.

" We have been over this a ton of times Hails!" Alexis sighed, then pulled out her TransFormers Comic. Just then Taylor Scraplet had been walking down the hall.

Halie growled and lunged towards Taylor. Alexis leaped towards Halie and struggled to hold her back. " Stupid, no good, slagger from the Pit! Butt scratcher, butt kisser. No good slaggin pile of scrap!" Halie growled.

" Hahaha! Meet me after school and we'll see what happens to that little crappy book of yours!'' Taylor sneered.

Alexis and Halie looked at each other, Alexis let Halie go, then they both lunged at Taylor Scraplet, pounding his face into the floor.

" GIRLS!"

" Alexis, run!"

" Already on it!"

Then Alexis and Halie ran down the halls, but both girls got a detention.

( End of Flashback)


	8. Chapter 8

" Can you go any faster?"

" I could but you wouldn't be able to hold on,"

" Try me Hails,"

" You asked for it! But I am not responsible to any bodily damage that may happen to you," I stated as I tucked my giant, lime green, metal wings to my side.

" WOO HOO!" Alexis yelled, tightly grasping the metal on my neck. I chuckled and snapped my muzzle at an annoying bug.

About three feet from hitting the ground, I snapped my wings open. But that time there was no breeze this low to the ground.

" Scrap," I stated, sticking out my front legs, seeing if I could push off the ground. No such luck occured...

" Prepare for crash landing. In 5...4...3...2...1...0," I counted down, smashing into the ground. My face smashed into the ground, my front legs buckled out from under me, as did my back legs. My wings furled out to the side, and Alexis landed some where to my right side.

I was basically in a laying down position with my head buried in the dirt. _Shadow Stalker to base, Shadow Stalker to base, Alexis and I have crash landed outside of Tranquility. Three femmes, Flare Up, Firestar, and Chromia, are somewhere near us. Requesting back up to location. _I comm. linked N.E.S.T.

_Back up accepted be there in exactly... A little less than a Joor... _Prowl replied.

_A Joor! You have got to be kidding me Prowler! _I replied back, stunned.

_A joor. _Prowl stated back, cutting the comm. link.

_Ya, see you soon to!_ I snapped back, though no one was there. I slowly stood up and looked around. The Triplets had found me and were zooming towards me.

" Shadow Stalker! Your okay!" Firestar giggled, grasping my neck, " and your now a wolf.."

I snorted and Firestar let go. I looked around and saw Alexis had landed in a giant fern about 5 feet from me. I trotted over to her and picked her up gently in my muzzle. Alexis smilled dazed and slowly stood up.

I transformed into Halie and smiled. Alexis though, looked shocked. " Halie you look like your now 15!" Alexis gasped. I looked down at myself. It was true.

" Eh, guess so," I gasped, then I face palmed. I slowly shrank into my 12 year old self. " Better?" I asked.

" Better," Alexis stated.

Sounds of transforming could be heard, and the 5 of us quickly took up defensive poistions.

" Friends?" Alexis squeaked. I shook my head and transformed into my bipedal mode.

" Enemies."

Hot Rod just then came zooming into the clearing. " Lovely, take Alexis out of here, and...go scout some Energon," I whispered to Hot Rod as he transformed.

He nodded and picked up Alexis. " Hey!" Alexis protested. Hot Rod chuckled and transformed, Alexis appeared in his back seat.

" Go! I'll be back soon! Don't worry about me Alexis, I'll be fine," I whispered to her as Hot Rod took off.

Alexis placed her hand on the window and a small trail of tears appeared on her face as Hot Rod drove out of sight towards Nevada.

I faked a smile and waved goodbye. I growled as soon as they were out of sight. " I don't want a single Con to live past this fight," I growled spinning to face the Triplets, " got it?"

The Triplets nodded and turned back to the trees. Good, they knew not to mess with me when I was angry.

_How much longer till you get your butts here! _I growled through the comm. link.

_Calm down Shadow, about a breem_, Optimus Prime replied back.

_Great, cause we four femmes got a lot of fight coming our way, _I snapped back.

_If Mia gets hurt, your dead Shadow_, Ironhide popped into the comm. link.

_Hi to you to, Hide. _I growled back seeing the C-17s circling over head.

" Alright girls, here come the guys. Now, we don't want to act weak in front of them cause we arent! So, just fight as if your fighting to save the one thing you love!" I yelled to the three femmes with me. They all nodded in agreement.

You could hear the Autobots land and rush to our side. The first we saw was Optimus Prime, then Ironhide. The rest of them followed.

We all stood in the clearing, weapons glinting in the sunlight, ready for any sudden ambush. " There," I said pointing to a faint purple Decepticon symbol in the bush.

" It's Ravage," Hound said coming to stand beside me. I smiled, not a happy smile, but a battle ready, lusting for blood, smile.

" Rawr!" Ravage roared launching out and attacking Bee.

" Huh, always goes for the little ones I presume?" I chuckled walking over to Bumblebee. I grabbed Ravage's tail and flung him towards an oncoming Rumble.

I rolled my shoulders and two plasma weapons popped up. A plasma cannon and a plasma rifle. I then unhooked my sword from my waist.

" So, wait. You have two giant plasma weapons and your going to fight with a human sized sword?" Ironhide asked.

I chuckled and traced my finger along the middle of the blade. Just as Octane was charging me, the sword grew into a Cybertronian sized sword. I impaled Octane on it with a simple thrust.

" Yep," I replied to Ironhide's question. I drew back my hand into my arm and placed the sword into the hole. I switched the two quickly. "That will do," I chuckled, and suddenly, two plasma blades shoot out from my arms, " that will do."

Then, all Pit broke loose. Decepticons charged out from the trees, catching some Autobots off guard.

( Normal POV)

Shadow Stalker charged Starscream, Optimus Prime fought Megatron, Hound to Bonecrusher, Bumblebee to Barricade, and Blaster to Soundwave.

Optimus Prime twisted around the lashing blade of Megatron with minimal effort. Optimus took a quick glance around to see Shadow Stalker had whipped Starscream's butt and the others were still fighting. The fight between Blaster and Soundwave seemed very nasty.

" Grr ahhh!" came the battle cry of Shadow Stalker. She leapt into the air twisting around like a feline and avoiding every blast of Megatron's plasma cannon.

Shadow Stalker fired a few blasts from her own and struck home each time until Megatron flew off. Starscream then got up and ran towards Shadow Stalker. He pulled her back then launched towards Optimus Prime.

Starscream sprang up then seemed to float in midair. A large red, black, and lime green, metal blade produced from Starscream's chest.

" Gahhhhh," Starscream moaned, his optics powering down. The large blade dissapeared and Starscream collasped. behind him stood a smirking but battle worn Shadow Stalker.

Shadow Stalker limped up to Optimus and punched him in the chest, _hard_.

" I am loyal to you Prime, but some friendly advice, watch your back better!" Shadow Stalker growled. Optimus chuckled and placed a hand on Shadow Stalker's shoulder.

Optimus smiled and Shadow Stalker smiled back. " Prime I..." Shadow Stalker started to say as a large metal blade produced through her chest plates.

Shadow Stalker grasped at the blade and was lifted up. A large blast sounded and a large bullet flew out of Shadow Stalker's chest plates.

She moaned and slid off the blade. " Optimus run," Shadow Stalker moaned. She stood for a second, her optics flickered, powered off, and she collasped dead.

Megatron laughed then took off, calling his army with him.

" Shadow, Shadow? Shadow!" Optimus yelled collasping next to Shadow Stalker's corspe.

The End!

Oh, I feel so evil! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! R & R! * evil smile gets bigger*


	9. Chapter 9: Something to know

Enjoyed this story? Then I guess you'd love to know that there's a sequel and it's called; Transformers: Truths Revealed!

Hope you enjoyed this book!


End file.
